Garrett Luchese
Character Name: Sir Garrett Luchese Player Name: Andrew G Race: Human Homeland: Quivera Profession: Hunter of Magik Components 3 Adjectives to Describe: Friendly, Professional, Gregarious Class: FIGHTER Max 7 BP, 4 RP, 0 PP, 0 CP, +3 AP, 7 Skills Body Points: 7(5 original +2 XP) Armor Points: 2 (Ring) Total Hit Points: 9 Recovery Points: 3 per hour Magik Category: N/A Special Skills: (1XP = 2SP) -SET/REMOVE SNARES(1 xp) -SET/REMOVE NON-MAGIKAL TRAPS(1 xp) -REPAIR-Sword/Dagger(1/2 xp) -REPAIR-Leather Armor(1/2 xp) -REPAIR-Chain/Studded Armor(1 xp) Special Items: Looking Glass of the Fey: Mirrored eyepiece allows the viewer to see Elves (ONLY) that are Blended in the woods. 3x per day (Approved 3/98) Magikal Item Count: 1 Special Notes: Relative Wealth: -None Allies: - MARIA(Garrett;s kidnapped fiance and "true love", a local washer woman-Never Been Played*) -The other magikal/“Elf Procurers” (YET TO BE NAMED) -OLIVIA GOSLAR (Ingrid de Beus) -MAGGIE (Angelica Jenkins) -XAVIER (Dave Miner) -LILLY TANNER (Brandee Kinney-Hurd) -SVAR VORCHANCHIN (DW Scraggs) Foes: -Non-Humans, especially Elves (at least to him) -Veldron Knights (not as much foe, but losing faith in them) -ROSE TANNER (Constance Chamberlain) Goals/Desires: -To recover his lost/kidnapped fiance, MARIA. -To see humans rule Xaria as is their destiny Weaknesses: -Racist towards non-humans, especially Elves -Underestimates non-humans. Campaigns attended by this Character /Date: -"Legacy of Rings" - March 498 -"Crimes of War" - May 499 -"The Closing Circle Part X: The Converging Point" - May 499 -"Forgotten" - August 499 -"The Red Rose Inn" - Dec 499http:xaria.wikispaces.com/Garret+Luchese -"Homecoming" - July 500 -"The Artifact" - August 503 -"Ancient Shadows" - Sept. 503 -"The Two Blades" - April 506 -"Edhel'ore Dagnir" - Sept 510 -"The Orchester Estate"- March 511 Experience Points Spent on this Character: 6 XP Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? YES! Please explain: -Allergic to all aspirin-based products -Weak Right knee Character History: to another page// AUGUST 499: Garrett wins a competition from Duke Avant of Listwich that gave him a title(Sir) and land in the Purple Duchy of Listwich, Quivera. The win came at a "cost"-he is to put in a Hall of Travelers way-station (not too bad since it'll bring more people) and a temple to Vashna (less OK due to non-humans but tolerable). DECEMBER 499: While preparing for the change of authority and his wedding to Maria at the Red Rose Inn, Garrett looked at a local spirit at which point he found out that she was taken by Lizardmen. Garrett took off after her... and has been searching since then, never giving up hope. AUGUST/SEPTEMBER 503: While still searching for Maria, Garrett takes a job hunting monsters for the Black Duchy to gain himself some currency. He is separated along with Lillee when monsters arrive from the wild. He keeps them both alive by going through the border of Uragoth. Several weeks late, he reunties Lilee with her sister Rose on the Silver Forest Trading Road, Black Duchy, Quivera/Uragoth border. As "payment" for protecting her sister, Garrett has Rose write a tale to tell others about his search for Maria, so that she may know that Garrett is still searching for her. During that time, he witness (among many others) the appearance of a young dragon flying through the air. Garrett immediately packs up and leaves, hoping to meet up with former hunters to see about putting together a group to hunt the beasts. (That apparently doesn't work out-APG) APRIL 506: Garrett appears at the Two Blades inn, on the border of Lindora and Halgudar. JUNE 510: While crossing a mountain between Urth(Halgudar) and Lindora, Garrett's leg is broken. Alone, he takes time to camp and heal his leg. He trades and helps out some of the refugees that cross, allowing him survive during the months. He also sees that troops and undead have been in the area. Garrett keeps himself hidden from these forces. SEPT. 510: As the Harvest Moon appears, Garrett decides that he has to begin to travel down the mountain in order to avoid being snowed in for the winter. He then spots several groups of travelers, including elves and Black Rose soldiers. (PURPLE HAIRED SEER-to be written up) That evening, the group is attacked by the undead, in force. During a lull in the attacks, Garrett encounters a dark elf (Dar of Edhel' More?) who wants his aid in helping against the elves, in exchange for aid in finding Maria. He declines on the basis that he doesn't trust ANY non-humans. The group is saved from the undead by the appearance of Lindorans soldiers, led by a Rose Tanner. Garrett goes along with group to Quivera to keep an eye on Rose,help out Svar, find out what's become of the land in the Purple Duchy (that he left in 499) and see if he can gain insight into find Maria with the aid of Luna, a Lindoran seer (Lisa Adams) *About playing MARIA: While never played, it is important to note that Maria knows of Garrett''s views on non-humans. She knows and was planning on marrying him, so she wouldn't be a "surprised" at his views. How much she agrees with them is up to whomever plays her. But likely should would agree with him on some level.